Mime Jr.
Mime Jr. (Japanese: マネネ Manene) is a / -type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It was first seen in Pokémon Advanced Battle, and is one of the few Sinnoh Pokémon to be seen before all the Generation IV games, shows, and merchandise came out. From Generation IV onwards, it is also -type. Biology Physiology Mime Jr. is small in stature and stands 2 feet (0.6m) and weighs 28.7 pounds (13 kg) It has a bright pink body and arms. There is a red circle on its stomach. It's nose resembles a red clown nose. It wears a black crooked hat with a white bulb at the top. Evolution Mime Jr. evolves into Mr. Mime when leveled up while knowing the move Mimic. Game Info Locations |type2= |diamondpearl=Routes 209 and 210, Trophy Garden (Diamond) Trophy Garden (Past National Dex) (Pearl) |dprarity=Common (Diamond) Rare (Pearl) |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Breed Mr. Mime with Odd Incense |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade, Mirage Spot |orasrarity = None}} Side Game Locations |type2= |PMD2=Happy Outlook (B1F-B19F) |Ranger2=Boyleland}} Pokédex Entries |type2= |gen=IV |diamond=It habitually mimics foes. Once mimicked, the foe cannot take its eyes off this Pokémon. |pearl=It likes places where people gather. It mimics foes to confuse them, then makes its getaway. |platinum=It mimics the expressions and motions of those it sees to understand the feelings of others. |heartgold=In an attempt to confuse its enemy, it mimics the enemy’s movements. Then it wastes no time in making itself scarce! |soulsilver=In an attempt to confuse its enemy, it mimics the enemy’s movements. Then it wastes no time in making itself scarce! |black=It mimics the expressions and motions of those it sees to understand the feelings of others. |white=It mimics the expressions and motions of those it sees to understand the feelings of others. |black 2=It mimics the expressions and motions of those it sees to understand the feelings of others. |white 2=It mimics the expressions and motions of those it sees to understand the feelings of others. |x=In an attempt to confuse its enemy, it mimics the enemy's movements. Then it wastes no time in making itself scarce! |y=It habitually mimics foes. Once mimicked, the foe cannot take its eyes off this Pokémon.}} Stats Sprites |border= |dpspr=DP 439 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 439 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 439 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Mime Jr. BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Mime Jr. BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Mime Jr. XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr=Mime Jr. XY.gif |orassprs= |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Anime James is a trainer of a Mime Jr. in the Pokémon Anime. James got Mime Jr. when he left Chimecho in his mansion. Mime Jr. loves to copy whatever James is doing. Whenever the Team Rocket speaking their motto, it always ends with a Mime Jr., saying "Mime, Mime!". *James' Mime Jr. *Lady Ilene's Mime Jr. *Santo's Mime Jr. Trivia *Mr. Mime, Mime Jr. and Tapu Koko are the only Pokémon who have more than one word in their name. Gallery 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_2.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_3.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_4.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_5.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_6.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_7.png 439Mime_Jr__Dream.png 439Mime_Jr_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 439Mime_Jr__Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 439Mime_Jr__Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 439Mime_Jr__Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Pokemon that evolve when they learn a move